clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 30
UserTags Hey PP, I've installed them and all, but now I need to remove some! How do I remove the New Editor tag and Autoconfirmed User tags? Please help! BenAdventureBear | Talk 06:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) New blog Have you seen User_blog:T_And_J_Kids/Penguins_on_WANTED_posters? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 09:11, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Bot flag Can you flag as a bot? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 11:30, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Rename file Hi, Can you rename this image? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 11:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Done, thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:39, July 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Bot flag If there are any major renames (like Defaet Stormtroopers turned into Blaster Game), I might edit them. :P T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 12:16, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :All right. Request sent. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:24, July 28, 2013 (UTC) How? How do I become a Chat Mod or Patroller? Can I have a one week trial for chat mod or patroller? I know the answer is most likely gonna be no. But,can you please think about it? Thank you for your time! The Ultimate Guitar Master (talk) 13:01, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Join chat Join chat please Thank you, (talk) 13:11, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Cursor Code Can you give me the Wikia.css code to make This image the WAIT cursor please. Thanks RE:Cursor Code Hi P-P, I have several Answers for you about the cursor: *Yes please *Top left *For the wait/loading cursor I became a Penguin-Pal I didn't know who to become, so I became a Penguin-Pal. super_miron 20:34, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Brainiac :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 02:54, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Related category What is a good category for Penguin Standard Time? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 11:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Rename Can you rename this? I don't understand. -- [[User:Kittenpuppy|'SMOOTH PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!!!']] :Done. If you want another rename, please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Source Hi, Penguin-Pal, If I want to edit a page it always comes up with the source, do you know what to do? Thank you! 14:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Source Well, I pressed the edit button - on the pages that can be edited but it comes up with the source. And I read the Manual of Style. 14:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re:Source Oh, on the Moshi Monsters Wiki it works - it's newer. 14:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) chat Can u go on chat? Ninja Penguins (talk) 17:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) News Category Add Hi P-P, Is it all right if I add Category:News to this blog? Spydar007 (Talk) 10:21, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi P-P, If you could, please come on the . super_miron 10:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Change Name Of Page and Sig Hello Penguin Pal I got two things to ask you. Admins can change the names of pages right? If so, could you please change this page's name from "User:JWPengie/Prank" to "User:JWPengie/Uh oh". I realized it kinda gives away the prank... So, my second thing is I looked at a page for how to make a signature, but it was really complicated and I couldn't understand it. Could you please tell me how in a simple way? Thanks, JWPengie (talk) 10:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Page deletion Hi, delete this page please. Cadence176761 was trying to create a userpage subpage. super_miron 11:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: I went to the preferences page and entered what I want my signature to look like but how do you use it? When I did the four ~ it did my old signature. edit: Oh yeah now i see the save button nvm. JWPengie (talk) 12:29, July 30, 2013 (UTC) another signature question I did what you told me but i seen signatures with pictures so I wanna know how to add a picture (and i know the max is 25px) JWPengie | Talk | Blog 12:43, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Like it? Coin page Hi Penguin-Pal, I can't read the source of pages, and when I edited the Coins page, it got messed up. Sorry. Please may you fix it. Thank you! 13:11, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed! :Spydar007 (Talk) 13:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Just next time remember to add close square and curly brackets for links and transclusion. The "preview" button can help detecting problems before publishing as well. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:35, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Page Move Hi P-P, Please move User:User:JWPengie/Uh oh to User:JWPengie/Uh oh because I am helping JWPengie and it won't let me move it. Spydar007 (Talk) 13:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:02, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Help I need help with the Characterinfobox. Image I want to upload: Screenpenguin (talk) 15:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Screenpenguin RE: Infobox Help. Thanks. Screenpenguin (talk) 15:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Screenpenguin Chat Glitch?!?! Miron and I found a glitch in the Chat. If you use chrome and come onto the chat when I do I will paste in some code and a popup will appear. This glitch only works in chrome and used in the wrong way can break the chat :(. Cap123 (Talk) 16:26, July 30, 2013 (UTC)